Mystery Island (title subject to change)
by bnrich07
Summary: Rob and his 2 best friends go to a remote unexplored island. Some crazy stuff happens there with the natives and ruins and dangers lurking around every corner. please read! better than the summary sounds!


Chapter One ~ Is this really happening?

Rob was digging through the kitchen looking for something to eat. He was a tall, tan guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He had about a 6ft frame and was extremely muscular. At his school, he was known as the good looking, most popular, quarterback of the football team, every girl wanted to date him kind of guy. Because of this, he was rude, arrogant, and thought he was all that. His best friends had grown to tolerate that side of him, but would nag him if he was being a jerk. Most of the attention he got was because of his parents. Steve and Kelly Douglas, the famous movie producers, were his parents. But they were never home. They were always out traversing the world , whether it be making movies or walking red carpets. Yet they never brought Rob along with them. Instead they hired a "nanny" to watch over him and the house; he hated that; he felt like his own parents couldn't trust him, despite the fact that he was turning 18 in a few days time. Little did he know that he wouldn't be home for his birthday.

"Do we have no dang food in this captivation?" Rob muttered under his breath so that Beatrice wouldn't hear him complaining again. Rob hated his life, especially how his parents were never there for him. He didn't understand how people always told him that they wished they had his life. He told them that they wouldn't want it, but did they listen? No, no they didn't. His life could've been worse, but one thing brightened his gloomy mood. His phone rang in his pocket. It was his best bud Josh. They, along with a girl named Sam, had been best friends since kindergarten.

Rob answered his phone, "Hey dude!"

"Hey right back Rob!" Josh said. "I have some thrilling news! Can we do a three way call with Sam too? Cuz I want her to be included as well."

"Sure, definitely, I'll put her on right now!" Rob replied curiously.

Sam picked up on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Hey its Rob and Josh!" they said together.

"I've got an announcement to make to you and Rob," Josh continued.

"Ok, go on!" Sam prompted excitedly.

"Well, I'm going on a trip to a remote uncharted island. There's been mysterious disappearances, deaths, diseases, and temple ruins being discovered. My dad is being sent there for his work and he's letting me bring y'all on the trip. At least if you wanted to go," Josh explained excitedly.

"Well, since my parents aren't here, I say I'm in," Rob said disgruntled.

"I'm sure my older brother will let me go too!" Sam said cheerfully, looking forward to spending time with her boys. "If y'all will wait a minute I'll go ask him," Sam said putting them on hold. A few minutes later she came back with a yes, as long as an adult was going too.

"Okay, it's settled then. We're off to one uncharted island!" Josh said singsongedly. "Y'all go pack and bring a month's worth of supplies," Josh said hanging up.

Rob was packing his stuff while listening to his favorite country songs, then he got a text message. Feeling his vibrating phone, he pulled it out to see who it was and to judge if they were worth talking to. Strangely enough it was Sam, who never ever texts him.

Sam: Hey

Rob: Hey?

Sam: You getting ready for the trip?

Rob: Yeah are you?

Sam: I'm glad you're coming.

Rob: Ummm okay….. Thanks? Why though? You've never said anything like that before when we've done something like this together.

Sam: Yeah, I know. But it's true…..

Rob: Wow um okay, what are you trying to say then Sam?

Sam: I'm trying to say that I'm really glad you're coming because one: I have a huge crush on you and that things would be too awkward between Josh and I without you there.

Sam: Anyway, I've got to go finish packing Rob. TTYL!

Rob: See you soon

Rob then turned his music back on to finish packing, but he wasn't focused on the music now. He was replaying his and Sam's recent conversation in his mind." Sam liked him – more than just a friend. "Why hadn't I noticed the signs before?" Rob thought. Then again, his mind had been elsewhere recently, because of his parents' lives. "I wonder how long she's had this crush on me." Rob thought distractedly. "I guess I better get back to packing though," Rob said aloud, pushing the thoughts of Sam to the back of his mind for later thinking.

** So this isn't a oneshot, but is a potential story like my other one called My Dream Crush (go check it out). But I need feedback on this one to figure out if I should continue with it or not so please read, comment, favorite, and follow me and my story! Lemme know what you think! Thanks so much for being loyal readers! Love you all!


End file.
